Get The Girl
by cookmeup
Summary: A new girl comes to Amity and it's hate at first site for Danny. Not to mention the things she stirs between Danny and Sam. [DXS]
1. The New Girl

A/N: From the awesome mind of Cookmeup--

A somewhat serious fic. I'm slightly getting freaked out that it's gonna suck, reading other people's stories. I don't plan things or events out. I write them here as they come to me. That can be good or bad; I suppose that depends on how you look at it. I wish I could write perfect little outlines, but I can't.  BTW, I suck at starting stories, so don't change the fic!

Chapter 1

The New Chick

_BANG!_

Danny jumped as if a bucket of freezing water had just been poured over his head.

"Dude, wake up! If I have to go through the school day fully alert, so do you!" Tucker yelled after slamming the locker door in Danny's face. Danny was silently zoning, his eyes glazed over, but not anymore.

"Hey, I only got two hours of sleep last night," Danny said with a raspy voice, "Give me a break, will ya?"

"Skulker again?" Sam asked in an exasperated tone.

"Surprisingly no," Danny replied, "But because he was bugging me all week, I didn't have time to finish Lancer's report, which I was up for hours working on, which I know I won't get anything over a "C" on."

"You need to live by Sam's 'all things popular are overrated' motto. In this case: sleep." Tucker joked.

"Easy for you to say. I'm pretty sure I can feel bags forming under my eyes," Danny said as the 5-minute warning bell rang.

Sam patted him on the back. "Things will get better."

"Thanks," Danny said with a tired smile. "Buts it's weird hearing you be optimistic. Maybe you could tone down the creepy cheeriness?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on, we better get to class before Lancer marks us tardy."

* * *

The three friends made their way to their first-hour seats in Lancer's class a minute before the bell rang.

"Good job making it to class on time, Mr. Fenton." Lancer spoke up; who Danny hadn't noticed had made his way over to Danny's desk.

"Thanks, Mr. Lancer." Danny said, a bit too happily.

Lancer raised an eyebrow at Danny's tone, but continued on, "And your report is finished?"

"Yah, it is."

"Along with the cover sheet?"

"Cover sheet?" Danny asked, slightly downcast. Cover sheet? Where did that come in? He was up for hours, how did he manage to miss the word _cover sheet_?

"Yes, I believe it is in your rubric?" Lancer finished as the bell rang. Sure enough, as Danny pulled out his rubric for the report, in bold print the words "_cover sheet…15 pts_." were written on the middle of the page. He mentally kicked himself for overlooking something so simple.

"It'll get better," Sam whispered to Danny again, who was looking pretty depressed.

"Yah, just not when I want it to," Danny replied.

About ten minutes into class, Danny was staring at the ceiling, not having a clue what was happening in class or in his mind. A loud _SLAM_ of the door brought him back to earth and he wondered if he had finally mastered the art of sleeping with his eyes open. He tuned back into class and noticed that a girl with flowy, brown hair was standing and talking to Mr. Lancer.

"Yah, I'm really sorry I'm late, I didn't get my schedule until about five minutes ago," The girl explained to Mr. Lancer.

"So the school got a new bimbo to add to their overly-large collection of super-bimbos." Danny heard Sam say. But Danny knew better, this was no bimbo; he knew this girl and she had to be the spawn of Satan. Or a cross between Paulina and Sam, which was a lethal combination.

"No. Not a bimbo. More like the devil herself," Danny replied.

"Dude, you know this girl?" Tucker asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Yah, but not in a good way."

"But she's hot!" Tucker argued, "Just _knowing_ her is good. And you never say that a hot girl is evil. You even stuck up for Paulina. How do you even know her?"

It was a complicated story. Danny settled for a "I'll tell you later," just before Mr. Lancer announced that there was a new student.

"Class, we have a new student who just moved here. This is Miss Victoria Caning" Lancer said.

"Actually, I just like Tori," Tori corrected.

"Okay then Tori, you can take a seat beside Mr.Fenton."

"Fenton?" Tori asked.

"Yes, in the back," Lancer pointed out. Tori set her gaze on Danny and her jaw suddenly became set cold and her lips thinned into a slight smirk. She walked to her new seat.

"Hello, Fenton," She said coldly.

"Hello, Caning," Danny replied just as robotic as he lifted an eyebrow. "Wasn't expecting you here."

"Believe me; if I had known you were gonna be here, I wouldn't have expected myself here either."

"Hi, I'm Dash Baxter, quarterback," Dash said cockily from in front of Tori. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Fentonia. And you shouldn't pay any attention to that loser."

"Thanks," Tori replied with a sweet smile on her face. Danny couldn't believe she was smiling at Dash. One of the very few rare things that he'd seen Tori do, she was doing to Dash: smiling. Tori continued on, though, "But I've already figured that out," and her smile quickly faded away.

That didn't stop Dash, who hadn't been paying too much attention to her face, "Hey, maybe you could come see me at the game tomorrow and we could meet up? I could show you some of my moves."

"Yah…maybe," Tori replied warily and looked over at Danny who rolled his eyes. Tori gave a slight giggle and quickly stopped herself before Danny noticed she was giggling at him. But Danny did notice and gave her a confused look. She replied with a smirk and as if making up for her slip, she told Dash,"Sure, Cash, I'd love to come to your game, and we can catch a movie later too."

"Oh, great!" Dash replied happily, "But it's Dash, not Cash…" But by this time Tori was taking notes, a little too intrigued by Lancer's Shakespeare lecture in Danny's opinion.

* * *

Odd little conversations while writing _Get The Girl_

Erica: You're writing a story?

Me: Yah. It's gonna blow your pants.

Erica: Excuse me?


	2. Only Fight the Best

A/N: From the sweet mind of cookmeup

Okay, that was only the first chapter, so hang on. I'm gonna try and get a few chapters out at a time while I have the time to work on it. It'll get more _scandalous_ and you'll soon find out how Danny met the new character. Woop Woop! Isn't _scandalous_ a cool word? And italics make it look even cooler!

Chapter 2

Only Fight the Best

As Tucker, Sam and Danny sat down for lunch, Tucker immediately asked the question that Danny knew he was using all of his willpower not to ask until lunch.

"How did you meet Tori?"

"We had a bit of a run-in," Danny replied simply, not really wanting to explain any further.

"You're _really_ helpful," Tucker said as sarcastically as possible.

"And you're _really_ _funny_, but you don't hear me telling the world," Danny said back, just as sarcastically.

"What kind of run-in?" Sam asked, not only trying to get back on topic, but slightly interested.

"Okay, I was at the mall last weekend and I bumped into Tori. We both fell and got into a huge argument over nothing. We didn't even know each other, but after arguing in the middle of a food court for about an two hours and twenty-four minutes, you tend to get into people's personal lives. And we would've kept yelling but both of our voices failed us. Plus, it didn't help that we had already been kicked out of the mall about two hours earlier."

"So you just hate her for the sake of hating someone?" Sam asked.

"That sums it up quite nicely," Danny replied with a smile.

"Too bad you couldn't get along. She'd be the perfect ticket to popularity," Tucker said as he looked over at Tori, who was sitting at the A-List table. It was only her first day at a new school and Tori had already managed to replace Star as Paulina's new best friend. Danny noticed Dash make a move for Tori's hand, but she quickly pulled it away before Dash could touch her. Dash looked a bit shocked but shrugged it off.

Danny gave a soft chuckle, "Looks like Tori is going to be a bit harder-to-get then Dash thought."

"Whatever. If Casper High gets one more skank for the A-List, fine by me, it's not like any of us were on the waiting list to begin with." Sam said, in her usual "popular people need to die" voice.

"I see Sam's back from the happy state of mind. Welcome back, we missed you. Did you happen to enjoy the trip?" Danny asked playfully.

"No." Sam replied dryly. Just then, blue mist floated out of Danny's mouth and he ran to find the nearest un-populated space.

He found a storage closet and changed into ghost mode. He quickly searched the hallways before hearing the proud voice of none other then the Box Ghost.

"What's a fine cubical package like you doing in a rectangular room like this?" the Box Ghost asked a nearby package. The package had yet to reply before an ecto-beam was shot at the Box Ghost.

"Were you just hitting on that box?" Danny asked, really annoyed that the Box Ghost had managed to show up.

"Uh…No." The Box-Ghost replied and shifted his eyes.

"Whatever. I don't want to know." Danny said and shot another ecto-blast. He quickly sucked the Box-Ghost into the Fenton Thermos. "What's weird was I think that he was he was expecting the box to answer back or giggle." Danny said to himself.

* * *

He flew back to storage closet and changed back into a human. He opened the door and heard an "Ouch!" Obviously, he had just hit an innocent passerby with the door. Well, maybe not _that _innocent. He turned his head to notice Tori rubbing her forehead, which had grow red from where Danny hit her with the door. Tori also happened to notice him.

"_You!_" Tori spat.

"Ugh. I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Yah, you did!"

"No I didn't! What? Do you think I woke up today and said, 'Hey, I think that I'm going to hide in a storage closet and wait until Tori comes around so I can hit her in the head?' I didn't even know that you were going to go to this school!"

"What the hell were you doing in a storage closet anyways?" Tori challenged.

"What the hell were you doing walking around during lunch?"

"What were _you_?"

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Danny said, getting away from the "What were" questions. The last thing he needed was for Tori to find out that he was a ghost.

"Even if you didn't _mean to_, it doesn't mean that you didn't _enjoy_ it!"

"I'm definitely not enjoying _this_!"

Apparently they were yelling fairly loud, because it seemed like half of the school had showed up to listen to their spat. Tori noticed the crowd of people that had formed and stopped yelling. She turned up her nose at Danny and started to walk past the staring people.

"Tori! Wait!" Danny yelled at her.

Tori quickly spun around, her face looking bolder then ever. "What?"

"You've got a bit of a red spot on your forehead," Danny said and grinned.

"Ughh! Go to hell, Fenton!" Tori screamed and stormed away.

With the exception of Vlad, Danny hated Tori more then anybody else in this world. So why did he feel like running after her and begging for her to forgive him?

* * *

Bre: Tip for you: Use metaphors.

Me: No. I hate metaphors. They confuse the shit out of me.

Bre: Why?

Me: I don't know. When I here the word metaphor, I immediately think of a pizza and pie charts.

Bre: Dare I ask…?

Me: I wouldn't.

_If you can tell, I have used a few metaphors in here. And they confused the shit out of me._

Erica: So. How's your little story coming along?

Me: Swell. They'll be starting a fan club soon enough.

Erica: Seriously?

Me: Uh. Sure. If that's what you want to think, go ahead.

_BTW, I would like to take this time to thank my very few reviewers! Thank you very greatly. _


	3. Just Insulting

A/N: From the amazing mind of Cookmeup

Ahem- I would like to take this moment to thank any reviewers. Well, err, I believe that is all. Just you know, stay with my story. Short little chappie, but I think it'll help develop the story a tid bit. The usual. And a cappuccino, maybe.

Chapter 3

Just Insulting

When Danny came back from lunch and into his fifth hour, he wasn't two surprised to see just about every kid in class staring at him. He had just got in a fight with the new girl a school, who seemed to have become very notorious over the one school day. He sat down in his seat as quietly as possible, almost hoping for the Box Ghost to escape again. Almost. He then heard his back pocket beep, signaling that he had gotten a text message. He hid his phone in an awkward position to type, but he needed to reply to make it stop beeping.

Tchnogek182: did we miss something???

GhostBoy: no. what r u typing about?

Tchnogek182: u & tori???

GhostBoy: is ur question mark key broken?

Tchnogek182: no. dont change the subject!!!

GhostBoy: why cant I tell you this later?

Tchnogek182: gives me a reason 2 use tech. :)

GhostBoy: go away. I'm learning.

Tchnogek182: r u joking???

GhostBoy: No

GhostBoy: …this thing sucks with sarcasm

And just so Tucker couldn't reply, Danny turned off his phone before anyone noticed that he had it out. He somehow managed to stay awake during the rest of the hour, and casually moved on to sixth hour. By that time, most people had stopped staring at the unpopular boy that had gotten into a shouting match with the newest, prettiest, "most amazing" girl in school. He couldn't help wondering how much more unwanted attention Tori was getting but shrugged it off. He wasn't about to go take pity on _Tori_.

Luckily, sixth hour had both Tucker and Sam, which made Danny feel safer from Tori's fans. Unfortunately, as Danny sat down, he realized that Tori had sixth hour with him. She was reapplying a dark red lipstick in a handheld mirror. He didn't see many girls with such deep red lipstick and couldn't help but admire her willingness to be different from the other girls. This was one of the things in Tori that made Danny think Sam would die for. She was different from everybody else but still was amazingly capable of being popular.

Danny realized that he must have been staring at Tori as he was thinking because she looked at him and turned up her nose with a small, but snobby, "_humph_" Danny's hatred for her was totally renewed. At least the red mark on her forehead had faded, which Danny guessed was a good thing, though it would've been funnier had it been permanent.

"Hello?" Danny heard a distant voice. "Earth to Danny!" Sam was waving a hand in front of Danny's face.

"Hmm?"

"You may want to close your mouth." Sam suggested.

"Wha-- Oh, sorry." Danny said sheepishly.

"I knew you liked her!" Tucker exclaimed, earning several looks from a few fellow students.

"Like who?" Danny asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Tori."

"Are you kidding? I hate her guts. I hate her just because she's herself and there isn't one thing that can change that." Danny said, pretty ticked off. Sam looked pleased for some reason, but he didn't have time to ask her why she was so happy before Tucker started with another question.

"You hated _Valerie_ didn't you?"

"Not like I hate Tori. I think we were born to hate each other."

"Believe what you want to believe."

"Guys, hate to interrupt, but this is math class, and if you haven't noticed, Fenton, math isn't your best subject. May I suggest paying attention?" Tori asked from beside Danny's desk. She was handing back papers and the one she handed back to Danny just happened to have a big, bold "**D**" on it.

"May I suggest more make-up?"

"Oh, you so funny, where do you get you insults? The internet?"

"Did you get _that_ one from the internet?"

"No, I pulled it out of—" Tori tried to reply but was cut off the teacher.

"Will you two please settle down? Mr. Fenton, please join the detention room after school, Miss Caning, you're new here so this will just be a warning. Please consider yourself lucky." Mr. Faulka said and walked away.

Both Danny and Tori suppressed a laugh at how serious Faulka was being, but when seeing the comical look on each other's faces, they both turned serious.

"Don't worry, Danny. I hate her too." Sam said next to Danny.

"Uh…Thanks for the support, but why do _you_ hate her?" Danny asked, a bit curious.

"I don't know. Because she hates you?" Sam replied and Danny smiled.

"And she's popular?"

"That too."

* * *

Erica: I love weird-ass endings, too.

Me: Damn, you swear a lot.

Erica: I hate to point this out but, well…

Me: Will you shut the hell up, I'm writing a _beep_ story.

_I wasn't in a swell mood and the above person hates me most days anyway, so she's the best person to feel my **super teen angst**. _


	4. Friday

A/N: From The miraculous mind of cookmeup--

Hello everybody! (Hi, Doctor Nick! Sorry, had to put that in…not sure why...) Well, anywho, this chapter is pretty umm…revealing? Actually, it's not that revealing. I must admit it's more for character and a plot-helper-outer. Ouch. My toes hurt like crazy. That's all I have to say.

Chapter 4

Friday

Danny had spent an hour in detention yesterday, mulling over how much he hated Tori. When he got home, he laid down on his bed and thought about how much he hated Tori. He took a two hour break from Tori-hating and attempted his homework. Which he couldn't concentrate on because he was concentrating on hating Tori. And for some odd reason, he hoped that Tori was at home, not finishing homework, because she was concentrating on hating him.

Suddenly, he felt a chill escape his body and realized that it was his ghost sense. He hastily went ghost and turned to face the attacker.

"Emotions, child?" A highly annoying voice asked. "Getting in the way of everything, I suspect?"

"No. Right now, I'm pretty ticked at you, but it's not going to get in the way of me beating you back into the ghost zone," Danny said and threw an ecto-blast.

A few punches and a few flying computers later, Technus was back in a Fenton Thermos. But Danny couldn't stop himself from wondering if Technus was right about his emotions. Maybe they were a weakness? Actually, they _were_ a weakness. Technus was right. But what Technus didn't know was that they were a strength too. Danny's greatest weakness and his greatest strength were the same thing. The thing he was sure that no other ghost could ever understand. Not even Vlad.

* * *

First hour, Danny, Sam and Tucker sat down in their usual seats. Danny copied down a few of Sam's notes that he hadn't been paying enough attention to focus on from yesterday. 

"Think you'll be able to make it to the game tonight?" Danny heard Tori ask.

"Yah, why?" Danny challenged back. Truthfully, he hadn't planned on going, but said so out of his hatred for Tori.

"Oh. Just wondering. Ace seems pretty confident in his playing skills and well, seems to think I'm not so bad on the eyes."

"Okay: 'A,' who the hell is Ace? 'B,' why do think I would care about how he plays? And 'C,' don't flatter yourself."

"Oh…It's Cash, isn't it?" Tori said and blushed.

"Actually, I think it's Dash, maybe if you weren't so easy, you'd remember more guy's names." Danny said and Tori blushed even more.

"I'm not easy."

"Tell it to the mini-skirt."

"Didn't I tell you to go to hell?"

"You'll have to kill me first, Victoria."

"Poison or drowning?"

Dash walked in and took a seat in front of Tori. Once again she smiled sweetly at him and Dash returned this with a cocky smirk. Dash opened his mouth to speak but, once again, Tori had become totally immersed in notes, trying her hardest to ignore Dash.

"I swear, you and her are going to pull a Valerie," Tucker said during lunch.

"We are not. Like I said, I hate her more then anyone," Danny replied, annoyed this subject had been brought up more then once.

"Well, what are we doing tonight?" Sam asked, once more having to change the subject.

"I have to go the game now that I told Tori that I was," Danny replied, looking crestfallen.

"Trying to impress her?" Tucker asked mockingly.

"No. Trying to annoy her," Danny said, agitated.

"Let's see a movie later. It's Friday, we can't waste the whole day at a football game," Sam said.

"I can't go. I got grounded for missing curfew all last week," Tucker said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Danny said sheepishly.

"Eh, no problem, ghosts aren't your fault." Tucker said and Danny gave a slight smile. Ghosts might not be his _fault_, but he still felt they were his responsibility. He opened the Ghost Portal to begin with, didn't he?

"So then it's just me and you, Sam?" Danny said and Sam blushed. Tucker laughed and Danny gave him a confused look.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. You're just…clueless," Tucker said.

"You know, I wouldn't be so clueless if somebody gave me a clue."

"Oh, it's a mystery now. Pull out the magnifying glass and gay, plaid hat. I hope you realize that this _isn't_ a mystery and it's really obvious."

"Then why won't somebody tell me if it's so obvious?"

"Because it's so obvious."

"Hey hot stuff, planning a date with your girlfriend?" Tori said out of nowhere. How the heck did she always show up out of thin air and but into Danny's conversations?

"Yes." Danny and Sam said in unison. They looked at each other.

"No!" They said again.

"Sort of." They said and settled.

"Well, whatever your doing," Tori said and sat down next to Danny, "cancel and come to the movies with me and Caa- Dash."

"Why?" Danny asked. "I hate both of you and you both hate me!"

"Who said we hated each other?" Tori said and cocked her head to the side.

"I thought it was implied through various insults." Tori smiled.

"Whatever. We're seeing the movie at eight fifteen, if you summon up your pride and decide to meet us there, then goody for you."

"That still doesn't change the fact that we _hate _each other."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're clueless?"

"Yes. About a minute ago, actually." Danny said, really annoyed.

"Oh, don't get mad at me. You're the one that's clueless." Tori said and put her hands in the air.

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Paulina is really, _really_ needy." Tori said and Danny laughed. He shut his mouth as quickly as he realized what he was doing.

"Okay. We'll go to the movies. Just go back to your table."

"Deal. See you tonight, loser." Tori said and Danny lowered his eyebrows. Luckily, his ghost sense seemed to be going off periodically and he was able to escape to a janitor's closet. But not before hearing Tori tell Sam, "Angry Danny is hot!"

He shot a quick look back at the table to see Sam's hands clenched in a fist.

* * *

Tiff: What cha writen' about?

Me: You know. The basics.

Tiff: Sex, love and secrets?

Me: Pretty much.

Tiff: Didn't somebody already write about that?

Me: Didn't I tell you to go someplace else?

Tiff: No.


	5. Falling for You

A/N: From the marvelous mind of cookmeup—

I call this chapter…drum roll phleaze…chapter 5! Yep. Weren't expecting it were you? This happens to be the the shortest chapter, I believe.

Chapter 5

Falling for You

"I don't even like football. Would you explain to me again why we came to a football game?" Sam asked Danny from under his coat. It was raining, muggy, and not any hotter then 50°. After it started pouring, Danny figured that since he had already dragged Sam to a football she didn't want to be at, the least he could do was lend her his coat.

"To annoy Tori."

"Why would doing what she wants you to do annoy her? Does that make any sense to you? At all?" Sam questioned and Danny didn't reply. Of course that seemed really obvious_ now_.

"Well, come on, we can get to the movies early then."

"That reminds me…how are we getting there?"

"Er—I'm not sure. Flying won't be so fun in pounding rain, so I guess we could walk…"

"Fine. But you're not getting your coat back."

"Sure. We should start now, I have a feeling that Tori and Dash won't be looking for us, so no need to interrupt that half-time cheer," Danny said, referring to Tori, who was shaking her but along with a few other girls at the very top of the bleachers.

As Sam and Danny started heading down the bleachers, Danny tripped, causing Sam to come tumbling down with him. Danny landed flat on his back on the cement and Sam plopped right on top of him. They stared at each other in the same position for what seemed like hours, but only a few seconds. Danny felt like kissing her right then and there. Every instinct in his body told him to just reach up and kiss her, but he fought it. Sam seemed to come to her senses when she noticed just about everybody in the bleachers laughing at their huge fall.

"Thanks for being my cushion though, to be fair, I wouldn't fallen in the first place if it wasn't for you," Sam said awkwardly.

"Oh, yah, guess I'm not totally over my clumsiness yet?" Danny said as both of their faces started to burn form massive humiliation.

"I don't think so," Sam said as she pushed herself to her feet. Danny uneasily stumbled back to his feet too, as Tori made her way down from the stands.

"Ohmighgosh, you just made my day, you know that?" Tori said through her laughter.

"Oh great, I just made the devil happy. That can't be too good."

"Are you kidding me? The whole entire school saw you! Soon to be the whole world. That dude over there got it on tape and is putting it on the internet. By the way, saw you dancing to some 80's music on the internet. You look pretty hot in a pink a tie, ya know," Tori said and Sam scowled. Danny didn't reply but felt his face get even redder then it was before. "Where are you going anyways? Leaving for the movies already?"

"Yah. We're not exactly full of school spirit at the moment," Sam replied.

"I should probably stay behind and wait for Dash then," Tori said over immense laughter and cheering. Danny looked up to find that the recording of his and Sam's fall was being played on the big screen on the football field.

"You do that," Danny said, "But _we_ should leave as quickly as possible, Sam."

"That may be the best idea you've ever come up with." Sam said

"Why thank you. And by the way, I'm very happy to be your cushion." Danny said as they walked out of the parking lot, just a pair of best friends, in the pouring rain.

* * *

_And I know that its so cliché to tell you that everyday I spend with you is the new best day of my life._


End file.
